Valentine's Plans
by brokenwings666
Summary: Request for Orihimelover. Hinata comes home, she takes off her shoes and jacket and follows the red rose petals on the floor which they lead her to find her lover who has a surprise for her, Hinata has one too.


Hinata walked into her home with a huge happy smile on her face, she slipped off her shoes and jacket and looked around for her lover, Sakura Haruno. She saw rose petals on the carpet, she followed them and they led her to her bedroom where candles were lit around the place and she saw Sakura.

Sakura had a huge smile on her face, she was laying on the bed leaning against the headboard, she was wearing a short lacy red gown, she was completely sexy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Babe." Sakura chimed, she sat up on her knees and crawled over to the end of the bed where her girlfriend had stood, she was speechless.

"Happpy Valentine's Day, Honey." Hinata replied.

Sakura's smile grew into a seductive wanting smile, she wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist pulling the raven haired girl closer, she placed a small kiss on her soft pink lips and then pulled away gazing into her eyes.

"I have something for you, Sakura-Chan." Hinata says.

"Babe, you didn't have too." Sakura replied.

"I did and wanted too." Hinata replied, she pulled out a small black box, she lifted it open and there was a silver diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Hinata adds with a shy smile.

"Oh my god, Of course. I love you, Hinata." Sakura cheers.

* * *

Moments later, Sakura had removed everything on Hinata except for her black lacy bra and panties. They lay on the bed, their legs entangled together as they shared a deep passonate kiss, Sakura's hands wandered down Hinata's chest touching her stomach roaming down her legs, Hinata's hands moved up and down Sakura's back, their tongues clashing in each other's mouths, dancing together. The girls pull away knowing what was next.

Sakura slipped off her red gown tossing it, she was only in a red lacy thong, She eagerly removed Hinata's bra letting her beautiful melons hang out, she smiled cupping them in her hands and rubbed her nipples letting HInata let out a soft moan. Sakura dipped her head licking the nub sucking on it, her hot wet tongue swirling around it as her other hand worked the other.

Hinata's hands cupped Sakura's breasts, squeezing them in her hands. Hinata kissed Sakura's neck sucking on the nape, Sakura moaned softly moving away from Hinata's breasts. Hinata smiled at her before getting on top of the pinkette, straddling her she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck their breasts smashing together, their lips pressed together in a kiss, Hinata's lips parted letting Sakura's tonuge inside her mouth exploring the hot carven.

"I love you, Sakura." Hinata says.

"I love you too." Sakura replies.

* * *

Sakura lays on the bed, her legs spread open with Hinata in between them, Hinata's tonuge slides up and down the folds going in deeper, it swirls around Sakura's begging pearl before moving away and sliding up and down the slit, it moves inside her tasting her sweet honey. Sakura's tugs on Hinata's long raven hair moaning softly, her legs moving about. Hinata's tonuge rapidly laps on Sakura's clit, sucking on it. Sakura screams as she comes to her release splashing it upon Hinata's face which she sucked up happily.

Sakura soon recovers, she flips the two girls positions.

"It's your turn now, Baby." Sakura chimes spreading open Hinata's legs.

Sakura bends down lightly licking the slit teasingly, two of her fingers stroke her womanhood spreading the sweet, Sakura's tonuge laps at the pulsing pearl, her hands move grabbing her breasts massaging them. Sakura's tonuge slides up and down the slit at a fast speed before darting inside her swirling around her, Hinata moans out, her head tilted back, panting heavily she grabs her own breasts squeezing them.

"Release for me, baby." Sakura chimes her fingers inside her, pumping them inside her faster each time.

Hinata jolts before releasing her hot sticky honey inside Sakura's mouth, Sakura sucks it up happily, she licks her lips and pulls her fingers out licking them.

Letting Hinata recover, Sakura gets up going to the drawer, it looked like she was putting something on, she turned around and was sporting a strap on with an 8 inch thick cock on it, she sees Hinata's mouth water at the sight of her.

"Like what you see?" Sakura asks coming closer to her.

"Fuck me, Hard. I want that inside me." Hinata moans.

"Well get on all fours and lets make it happen." Sakura answers.

Hinata turns around getting on all fours, Sakura gets up behind her kissing her back before focusing on her cock, she slaps it around on Hinata's ass, teasing her entrance. Sakura teases the tip inside before moving it out again getting a whining moan from her lover, Sakura slides it up and down Hinata's slit before thrusting it inside her getting it to the hilt of her, Hinata moaned out loudly and grunted, her fingers gripping the sheets.

"You want it?" Sakura asks.

"Y-Yes...Please...Move." Hinata moans.

"Sakura smiles, her hips moving back and fourth as it slid in and out of Hinata, she moved out of Hinata slightly before ramming back inside of her recieving a gasp, Sakura gripped Hinata's waist picking up speed thrusting harder and deeper inside her, she could feel Hinata's breasts flap against her arm, Hinata moaned rapidly feeling the huge object sliding in and out of her, her heartbeat quickening every second.

Sakura stopped and moved Hinata on her back and quickly rammed the cock back inside her, Hinata's legs rested on her shoulders, you could here the slapping of the skin as Sakura made sure to move in deeper and hit harder and harder each time as she picked up speed.

Hinata gasped moaning loudly with a shriek, she came violently. Sakura pulled out and Hinata was squirting as she whined coming down from her high. Sakura ditched the piece and lay next to her pleased fiance, they cuddled together with the blankets covering them.

"Happy Valentines Day, Fiance." Sakura says kissing her forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fiance." Hinata replies kissing her passionately before falling asleep.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, Everyone!**


End file.
